


Camera Shy

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link has taken up photography as a hobby and Rhett asks to be one of his subjects. (established relationship AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera Shy

Rhett listened to the sound of his feet pounding the pavement and the song playing in his earbuds as he rounded the final corner near the house. He was almost done with his weekly run and was looking forward to taking a shower and spending the rest of the day relaxing at home with Link. 

“Link? I’m back!” Rhett called out as he went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

“I’m in the office!” he responded. Rhett finished his water and stuck his head in the office. Link was sitting at his desk editing some pictures he had taken. He turned to face Rhett.

“How was your run?”

“Pretty good.” Rhett said, still a little out of breath. “How’s the editing going?”

Link shrugged. “It’s okay. I wish I was faster though. I feel like it’s taking forever.”

“Give it time.” Rhett said reassuringly. “You’re still new at this photography thing. Be patient with yourself, I know you’ll be fine.”

“Yeah.” Link nodded as he turned back to the computer. Rhett continued on into the bathroom and took a shower. 20 minutes later he returned to the office to check on Link.

“Still working?”

“Yup.” Link turned towards Rhett and smiled. “Check out what I’m working on right now.”

Rhett walked towards the desk and saw a picture of him from their recent camping trip. It was Rhett lounging by the fire. He was shirtless and looked very relaxed with his messy hair and long arms casually draped at his sides.

“That’s a nice one.” Rhett said. “I totally forgot you took that.”

“You were just waking up from a nap and you were still pretty groggy.” Link tweaked the coloring of the picture a little. “You looked so sexy like that I just had to grab my camera.”

Rhett smiled playfully. “Maybe you could take more sexy pictures of me.”

“Okay.” Link said confidently.

Rhett blinked. “Wait, are you serious?”

“Yeah, why not? I won’t show them to anyone, they can be just for us.” Link motioned for Rhett to come closer, and pulled him in for a kiss. “Go put on something sexy for me.” he said in a low voice.

Rhett walked out of the office, still stunned that Link took his request seriously. He spent a few minutes looking at the contents of their closet and pondering what to wear for his sexy photoshoot. He finally decided on a pair of jeans and a tank top. When he went back into the office, Link was setting up his camera.

“You look good.” Link said. “Go ahead and relax on the couch for now, I’m still getting everything set up.”

“Okay.” Rhett laid down on the couch and tried to think of different poses he could do. No, that’s stupid. No, no… He decided to just go with whatever Link told him to do. After all, he was the photographer.

“You ready?” Link asked. He stood over Rhett, camera in hand.

“Yeah, but I really don’t know how to make myself look sexy.” Rhett said, slightly disappointed in himself.

Link smiled. “Well the good thing is you already look sexy, so you don’t have to do anything.” He walked to the end of the couch and took a picture of Rhett. Rhett smiled. “See, you’re doing great already!”

Link continued to encourage and coach Rhett through a few poses, mainly of him lounging on or near the couch or by the window. Rhett grew more confident with each kind word from Link and finally began to relax and have fun.

“Hmmm.” Link gazed at Rhett thoughtfully. He licked his lips and adjusted his glasses. “Take your shirt off.”

Rhett blushed as he pulled off his shirt. Link nodded in satisfaction and continued to photograph him.

Link paused and walked over to Rhett. “You look amazing, but I just need to add one finishing touch.” Link vigorously ran his hands through Rhett’s hair for a few seconds. “Much better.” He said as he stepped back to admire shirtless, messy haired Rhett. “I love it when you look like this. Reminds me of your post-sex look.”

Rhett giggled, and he and Link continued to talk while Link took pictures. After a while Rhett forgot Link even had a camera in his hand, it was like they were just sitting around and talking like normal.

“Ready to lose the pants?” Link asked, standing up after taking a few shots of Rhett while seated on the couch.

“Sure” Rhett stood up and started to undo his jeans.

“Slowly.” Link instructed as he lifted the camera to his face. “Put on a show for me, babe.” Rhett nodded as he slowly unzipped his jeans and let them fall to the floor before laying back down on the couch. Link nodded in approval; he was thoroughly enjoying being able to document Rhett in this sexy, stripped down state.

At one point Link had Rhett lay on his stomach and pull his boxers down far enough to expose his ass. “It would be a shame if we didn’t get some shots of that booty.” Rhett laughed and stuck his butt up in the air. “How’s this angle?”

Link snorted. “Fantastic.”

Rhett pulled boxers back up and rolled over onto his back. His mind wandered for a bit as he awaited Link’s instructions, but he quickly returned to reality when he felt some pressure on his legs.

Link was moving Rhett’s tree-like legs around so he could kneel in between them. “This is my favorite angle so far.” Link said, kissing Rhett’s knees. After taking a few more pictures, Link reached for the waistband of Rhett’s boxers and pulled them down until they stopped right above his dick. Rhett reached for Link’s hand.

“Hey, you’re not gonna take pictures of my dick, are you?”

Link laughed. “No, but if I did they’d be nicer than the dick pics you send me.”

Rhett laughed deeply, hand on his chest. Link got a few shots of Rhett in mid-laugh, careful to keep the rolled down waistband out of frame. These candid shots of Rhett were his favorites so far.

“Okay, I think that’s good for now.” Link set the camera on the floor and lay in between Rhett’s legs, positioning himself so that his face was right next to Rhett’s. “How do you feel about being my model?”

Rhett wrapped his arms around Link and kissed him. “Great. This photoshoot was a good idea.”

Link returned Rhett’s kiss, and continued to kiss him as his hand made its way down his chest and stopped at Rhett’s dick. Link gave it a little squeeze and Rhett hummed happily. Rhett then grabbed Link’s waist and repositioned him until he was kneeling in between his legs again. He didn’t say anything, but the sultry look on his face said it all.

Link got the hint. He pulled his shirt off and slid Rhett’s boxers down until his dick slipped out. He stroked it gently with both hands, silently maintaining eye contact with Rhett. He watched as Rhett closed his eyes and began to let out little whimpers of pleasure.

Link then quickened his movements, teasing the tip of Rhett’s dick until he was fully erect. Rhett grabbed the back of the couch and let out a deep throated cry, and began to move his hips to match Link’s strokes.

Link loved being a tease during moments like this and gradually slowed down, hoping to get a reaction out of Rhett. He was not disappointed.

“Oh, come on Link…” Rhett moaned. “Don’t…”

“Don’t what?” Link asked, leaning down to kiss Rhett’s dick in carefully chosen spots.

Rhett let out a little laugh; he knew exactly what Link was doing. “Don’t stop, you fucking tease.”

“I’m not stopping!” Link protested. “I was just wanted to see if you were paying attention.” he winked.

Link resumed his quick, timely strokes until Rhett came. The taller man shivered as he released himself all over Link’s chest, and crumpled into a satisfied heap when he was done.

Link stroked Rhett’s legs for a few minutes, smiling and enjoying his current state of bliss before leaving the office to go clean up. When he returned, Rhett was sitting up with the camera in his hand and a mischievous smile on his face.

“Your turn.”


End file.
